Someone Who's the Same
by Criminal-Feferi
Summary: A Vantascest fanfiction that my friend requested me to write.


Karkat always hid his blood color, even after all his friends found out what it was, he still thought that he had to hide it. He always thought that he was alone with his mutant blood, but when he was able to fall asleep and enter the dream bubbles, that changed.

His first in counter with Kankri is like how everyone's is, long, very long. As we all know, Karkat really didn't say anything, he just kind of stood there, with his mouth open, like an idiot. Kankri didn't really seem to care what Karkat looked like, he just kept on talking and talking and talking. Karkat's head was thinking some strange things as Kankri talked. Example: "IS THIS ME FROM A DIFFERENT TIMELINE? CAN I NOW HATE MARRY MYSELF? WHY IS HE WEARING A SWEATER?"

When Porrim interrupted them, Kankri wasn't too pleased, but Karkat's head was still thinking about Kankri. Of course, Karkat wasn't completely oblivious to Porrim, as she was flirting on him. He found it a little creepy, but she stopped flirting with him. Sadly, Karkat woke up before Kankri could lecture him again.

Strange thing was that Karkat could stop thinking about Kankri, even when he was trying to think about something else, thoughts about Kankri wouldn't leave his head. The next time he fell asleep, he tried looking for Kankri, but to no avail. This continued in till about the eighth time Karkat went to sleep.

That time, Karkat wakes up, and he hears Kankri nearby, giving someone a lecture. Karkat gets up from the sand that he was sleeping on and walks over. Kankri and the poor helpless person both notice Karkat, and Kankri greets him. Karkat manages to say hello back, getting all of Kankri's attention. The helpless person is now able to run away, thanks to Karkat.

Kankri begins another lecture, and this time Karkat doesn't look like an idiot. Surprisingly, Karkat hardly says anything, he only talks when Kankri has a question about his triggers, nothing else. Strange thing to think about, isn't it? Karkat actually being quiet for someone.

Karkat stayed in the dream bubble for some time, as Kankri actually goes through a whole lecture. After the lecture, Karkat was able to say his thoughts on the topic that Kankri was lecturing about, and he does it without yelling. They discuss about the topic without Karkat yelling once.

Much, much later, after many times falling asleep to find Kankri ready to give him yet another lecture, Karkat soon realizes why he's not himself around Kankri. Of course, Karkat had to really think about it through a reader's point of view, and he finds out that he has flushed feelings for Kankri Vantas, his dancestor.

The thought terrified him, and he soon gave up on sleeping, again. With Karkat not sleeping anymore, Kankri is left to wander around the dream bubbles, giving lectures to people who don't really listen to him. He feels loneliness grew again. He thought that sense he met Karkat, he wouldn't feel like this again. Kankri had prepared a special lecture about the quadrants for Karkat, hoping that he could tell what he was trying to say with this lecture.

It seemed like forever, for Kankri, in till Karkat passed out from exhaustion. When Karkat woke up in the dream bubble, Kankri was alone on a stone wall, look up into the blank dream bubble sky. Karkat sees Kankri and tries to walk himself up, but he fails. Kankri doesn't make any notice to Karkat, once again getting used to loneliness.

Karkat decides to take a dare, and he walks over to Kankri. Kankri heard him walking over, but doesn't do anything about it. Karkat gets up onto the stone wall and sits next to Kankri. There, Karkat says his apologizes for not sleeping to see him. Kankri only says one sentence, one small sentence that shows the pain he felt when Karkat was gone.

Karkat was able to see the pain that Karkat caused Kankri, and as a unique apologize, he hugs Kankri, surprising him. Kankri is caught off guard, blushing. He looks over to Karkat, seeing that Karkat is blushing himself. Carefully, Kankri wraps his arms around Karkat, and they stay like that for a few minutes.

Karkat asks Kankri if he has a lecture for him, and Kankri starts to lecture Karkat about the quadrants, both of them smiling happily.


End file.
